


Stuck

by Yooms (Yummistuck)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Sharrkan being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummistuck/pseuds/Yooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba and Hakuryuu kiss out in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this super old work of mine and decided to repost it here. Enjoy.

"A-Alibaba… We’re in public, you know…"

Alibaba pays no attention to Hakuryuu, favoring the idea of kissing up his jawline rather than replying. Hakuryuu squirms, more uncomfortable at the fact that they were outside in broad daylight rather than at his boyfriend's actions.

"What if we get caught?" Hakuryuu continues to protest, frowning at the thought. It wasn’t as if everyone else was completely oblivious of their relationship; nevertheless, no one enjoyed walking in on any couple sharing a… private moment together. His hands lay in relaxed fists against Alibaba’s chest, not struggling against him but not encouraging either.

"Oh, who cares?" Alibaba finally breathes, a bit irritated by Hakuryuu’s lack of reaction. He pulls away from the kiss to press their foreheads together, smiling, and grabs Hakuryuu’s better hand to intertwine their fingers. "It’s their fault if they walk in. And besides, what can they do?"

"I don’t know, literally kick us out?" Hakuryuu asks dryly, pretending not to be too fixated on Alibaba’s eyes, which close as he chuckles.

"We can just run the hell out before they do," he concludes, and pecks a kiss at Hakuryuu’s cheek. "Are you offhandedly trying to tell me that I suck at kissing?"

"Perhaps," Hakuryuu scoffs, barely suppressing a smile at Alibaba’s indignant expression. "Or, maybe, I’m implying that I can kiss much better than you."

Alibaba’s pout transforms quickly into a sly grin. “Wanna bet?”

* * *

"Sharrkan, don’t do it!" Ja’far begs in a hushed whisper, ducking his head down so that the princes, occupied as they are, don’t notice him.

"No way. The little maggot missed out sword practice to go smooch his pretty friend," Sharrkan spits, the corners of his lips curling into a wicked grin. In his hands he held a roll of sterile, adhesive bandages. "I think that they both deserve a little something-something, right?"

"Maybe yes, but not right now! They’re clearly busy!"

"Exactly! Their fault for battling each other’s tongues in public," Sharrkan replies, peeping his head over the bush they were hiding under. The two princes are still at it in front of him, their eyes closed and hands tangled in each other’s hair, and he sticks his tongue at Ja’far in a fake gag.

Sharrkan leapt away from the bush before Ja’far could open his mouth in protest. In one quick move, the swordmaster hopped in front of the princes and, before they could even open their eyes, tightly wrapped the bandages around their heads several times.

"Wh—SHHRMMFPH!" Alibaba’s yell is muffled, his lips now forcibly smushed onto Hakuryuu’s, and Sharrkan only laughs as he quickly ripped the bandage from the roll.

"That’s what you get for missing out training, bitch!" Sharrkan declares, hands on hips, before fleeing, laughing at the muffled screeches emitting from the two princes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja’far, eventually, decides to just walk away from the couple as they struggle to get the bandages off.
> 
> This fic is entirely based off of this gif:  
> http://media.tumblr.com/0d8760a9e0e9ae2ef588bcb158c308a3/tumblr_inline_mi7bhfdXIj1qz4rgp.gif


End file.
